


The Mark

by VillainousShakespeare



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Conrad is Noble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mention of Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Sappy Ending, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: Desperate for money in a backwater town in South East Asia after the Vietnam War, Jennifer follows a tall British man she has just seen win a roll of cash at pool. She is determined to make him her latest mark, but James Conrad is more than what he seems and not one to fall for any woman's game.Trigger warning: Mention of attempted kidnapping/human trafficking





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yespolkadot_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts).

Jennifer Dawes ground her teeth in frustration and threw the wallet down with disgust. Nothing. Absolutely empty. She cursed under her breath as she regarded the man slumped down on the table across from her. Damn light weight. She couldn't decide if she was more disgusted with him or with herself. She had spent the better half of the evening charming him, flirting with him, letting him buy her drinks and casually brush his hand across hers as he handed them to her. It had made her shudder the way his clammy fingers felt on her skin, but she had done it. He was rich, she had heard him say so. His wallet should be brimming with money, and instead it was empty of all but an old id card. She didn't have time for this! She was desperate for cash, time was of the essence, and she had wasted an entire night on this fraud.

Brushing her hair back over her shoulder and pursing her lips, Jennifer surveyed the seedy bar from her table in the dark corner. She would have to come up with a plan B, but the prospects on display weren't exactly encouraging. A handful of locals, a few sailors on shore leave out for a good time, none of them were likely to have the kind of cash she needed.

As she pushed down the panic rising in her stomach a loud burst of noise arose from the far side of the bar. A group of locals were yelling at a tall foreigner at the pool table. As Jennifer watched one of the men pulled a knife and jabbed at the scruffy looking outsider. She gasped in pain for him, but to her surprise the man dodged the blade neatly as though he was set upon every day. In a startlingly quick series of moves the man had disarmed and disabled all three of his attackers without so much as breaking a sweat. Sparing the merest of glances for his fallen foes, the man reached out and picked up a large roll of bills from the pool table, slipping it into his pocket.

Well, that was interesting. It was a shame she didn't have time to use her usual tactics on the man, she mused with a small smile. The tall gentleman was certainly more handsome than her chosen mark. It would be a no hardship at all to spend the evening flirting with him, teasing him, giving him the gentle caresses and subtle signs that would lead him to let his guard down around her. She might even let him kiss her, she decided, seeing the way his muscles moved under his thin blue button down as he stowed his cue stick and racked the balls on the table. Might let him do even more than that if she had time.

Unfortunately, time was a luxury Jennifer did not possess. The one flight out of here and back to her homeland was leaving in five hours, and if she didn't come up with the money she would be stuck in this cursed town, a price on her head and no way to escape. She would have to improvise, she decided. It was not a thing she enjoyed but her options were severely limited.

It was a short while later, after a tense looking conversation with a couple of Americans (it was always easy to spot them, even in a establishment like this one that catered to all different nationalities), when the tall man threw back a large shot of brown liquor and grimly made his way towards the door. Jennifer stood and made her own way out the back door.

She was able to pick him up quite quickly a block away from the bar. He was a head taller at least than anyone else in the area. Jennifer hung back, keeping to the shadows as she followed him. He seemed quite at ease in the maze of twisted streets, walking with a swagger that spoke volumes of confidence in ability to navigate the dangerous nights. The swagger also served to highlight the interesting way his jeans hugged his body tightly, and Jennifer found herself admiring the view of his very well formed legs and ass. Such a shame she was short on time. From his short copper hair to his broad, muscled shoulders he was an undeniably well made man. She would bet he was military, despite the scruff of red tinged hair that shadowed his jaw.

He knew from the moment he turned the first corner that he was being followed. James Conrad might have allowed himself to indulge in a few shots of the swill that passed for scotch in this grimy back water, but after years spent with his very survival dependent on his sharpened senses it would take more than that to dull him to the pursuit. He began twisting his way down back alleys, in an attempt to discover if his tail was in earnest or just coincidental. When he had yet to shake them after the fifth abrupt turn he knew it was no accident. Very well. He was a bit tired and wanted to get this over with so that he could get to his flat and the bottle of the good stuff he kept hidden away for nights such as this. Time to accelerate things.

Stepping into a darkened area, Conrad stopped, pretending to check the laces on his shoe. As expected a form materialized from behind him, weaving drunkenly down the road. As he retied the perfectly knotted laces the person stumbled towards him, bumping against him as they went with a slurred "sorry". He was surprised by the encounter, having expected a knife in his side at the very least. Instead a female form leaned into him, pressing all kinds of interesting curves against him as she used him for support.

"Steady," he said, arm going out instinctively to hold her upright as she seemed to teeter. Her own hands slid down his sides in a distracting fashion until coming to rest on his hips.

"I am so sorry," she said again, a lovely blush staining her cheeks. "I think I had a bit too much to drink."

"I would say so," he agreed, looking down into her blinking eyes that were a remarkable deep blue. "It's not safe to be out alone after dark. Especially in your condition."

"I got a little lost," she giggled, hands moving ever so slightly against his body to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Why don't you tell me where you live," he said with a sigh, his bed seeming farther away than ever, "and I will see you there safely."

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that," she smiled at him from under lowered lashes. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

He had half a mind to listen to her and let her go. It was no concern of his if she got herself killed. Still, nature combined with years of proper manners drilled into his very core at schools back home would not allow him to do so. Unfortunately they would also not allow him to do what he truly desired in that moment and bring her back to his place for a good tumble. Not in her current condition, no matter how good she felt in his arms or how kissable her lips looked as she ran her tongue over them. Cursing silently at the sudden tightness in his jean, Conrad put a bit of space between them and took her arm instead.

"I insist," he told her, smiling with insincerity. "Come on then."

Jennifer smiled her most innocent smile and told him a random address not too far away. She had meant to just slide the money from his pocket on first contact and stumble away again with him none the wiser, but when he bent over and displayed such an inviting view she had been unable to resist finding out how all that muscle would feel up close and personal. It had been no hardship at all to let her hands wander over his body, playing with his shirt and feeling the growing response against her as she subtly leaned into him. She actually considered giving him her real address and inviting him up, a thing she never did with any of her marks, but she needed to be gone before dawn and something told her that once things started with this man they would not end until both of them were completely spent. She did not have that kind of time.

It was his voice as much as anything else, she thought as he made light conversation guiding her down the narrow streets. The unquestionable note of command behind the polished elocution. If she had any doubts about his military background that controlled diction put them to rest. It was almost enough to give her second thoughts. She could sense the danger in this man, and it went beyond the display back at the bar where he had so swiftly taken down three armed men. 

"Here we are then," he smiled, as they stopped outside of a rundown looking building. "I'll wait until I see a light on, just in case."

"You're my hero," she gushed fatuously, on instinct standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth. After all, when would she get another opportunity with a man this attractive?

Conrad was taken by surprise as her lips met his, and for one glorious moment he let himself succumb to the kiss, forgetting his moral code that insisted a woman this inebriated was firmly off limits. Drunk or not, she could damn well kiss, and it had been a long time since he had had enjoyed such a beautiful woman. Her hands were wandering his body in places that made it difficult to think, and all he wanted was to go with the sensations. Still, he was at heart a gentleman, and so with a groan he pulled himself away from her, breathing hard.

"I'm glad to have been of service," he said, voice almost as stiff as his cock. "Sleep well."

She pouted a bit, testing his patience further, but finally a smile tilted her lips and she nodded her head.

"Good night," she whispered, and turned to open the door.

She was hoping the door would prove unlocked, that she could make her way to a random hall in the hotel they stood in front of and turn on a light so that he would go away. She had not expected him to linger, in her experience true gentlemen were few and far between. It was enough to make her regret having pulled the roll of cash out of his pocket as she kissed him. Not enough to give it back, but enough to feel bad about it. She was just raising her hand to the door knob when her wrist was suddenly trapped by a strong grip, her body pushed into the door from behind by a hard muscled form.

"Give it back," his cultured voice breathed menacingly in her ear, causing a shiver hovering between fear and desire to slide down her spine.

"Give what back?" she sputtered, feeling his grip on her wrist tighten and pull upward.

"Wrong answer," he growled, spinning her around within the cage of his arms to press her back into the door so that he could glower into her eyes. "Now, where. Is. My. Money."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted, eyes wide.

"I have had enough games for one night, little girl," he seethed, bringing his hand up to grip around her throat and squeezing slightly. To his surprise this did not have the intended effect of terrifying her, or at least not only that. Instead Conrad watched as Jennifer's eyes darkened perceptively with desire. “Hands over your head. Now."

Jennifer had been shocked when he gripped her throat, not just by his action but by how her body reacted to it. She was always in control in all of her romantic and sexual encounters. She insisted on it, not wanting to show any weakness that might be exploited and used against her. She of all people knew how that worked. Now, at his barked command, she didn't hesitate for a moment, moving her suddenly free hands up over her head and holding them there.

"That's a good girl," Conrad nodded in grim approval. "Now, are you going to tell me where my money is, or shall I search for it?"

He was not surprised when the girl merely returned his glare with an up tilt of her chin, refusing to answer him. He would have been disappointed with anything else. The pulse beneath his hand and the quick rise and fall of her chest told him that she was not as calm as she would have him believe, but he appreciated the courage she showed as she refused to back down.

"Very well then," he purred. "We'll do this the hard way."

Jennifer stood as still as she possibly could while his large hand ran over her body. He started with her pockets, reaching in and feeling for the money she had lifted. Of course she was too clever to put it there, but he had to be sure. Next he ran his fingers along the inside of the waistband of her skirt, making her gasp as the tips brushed over her pelvic bones sending another rush of heat to her center.

"What have we here?" he asked, pulling out the slim knife that was hidden against the small of her back in a delicate sheath tied around her waist. "Not so careless after all it seems. I suppose I should be grateful not to have felt this slide into my guts."

"I would never do that," she protested. "That is for protection only."

"Of course," he mocked. "Why would it ever occur to me that a thief would be less than delicate about such things."

"I'm not a thief," she gasped as his hand moved up her torso.

Conrad tried to keep his mind on business, but it was getting more and more difficult as he continued to touch her. When he reached her breasts in his search of her body, he could not resist giving one a soft squeeze, enjoying the way it filled his hand so nicely. From the way her nipples were all but cutting through the fabric of her blouse she was just as aroused by his touch, and he chuckled darkly as he moved to the other mound, feeling something more than flesh beneath his fingers.

"Well, what is this?" he asked, reaching down the front of her top. 

There, tucked into her lace bra, was a familiar roll of bills. Allowing his fingertips to brush ever so softly and slowly over her nipple, Conrad pulled the money free of its confines and held it up in front of her.

"You were saying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jennifer swallowed as she stared at the money, her ticket to freedom, in the man's large grip. Suddenly filled with a feeling of desperation, she brought her hands down to his shoulders as her knee came up quickly to connect with his groin. Conrad was too quick for her, however, sensing the movement and jumping back just in time so that it was only his leg that felt the force of her attack. With fierce determination Jennifer bolted from where he had had her caged, hand reaching out at the last moment to snatch the money from his hand as she ran down the street, flat out.

Swearing under his breath, Conrad took off after her, his long legs easily making up the distance between them. He had almost caught up with her when another form stepped out from a shadowy doorway, followed by second from the other side of the street. Conrad skidded to a halt as the first figure raised a gun and pointed it at the fleeing woman. She stopped her headlong bolt and stood stiffly as the second man came up to her, holding her still.

“So nice to see you, Miss Dawes,” the man with the gun smirked. “It has been too long. Any last words? I would enjoy it if you begged.”

”Screw you, Jacobs,” the woman spat, panting a bit from her recent flight.

”So eloquent. Very well. Say goodbye.”

Conrad didn’t even think. As the man took aim at the woman he sent her knife flying end over end to embed itself in his arm. With a scream the the gun was dropped to the street. Jennifer took the opportunity to slam her foot down hard on the instep of the one holding her and wrench herself from his grasp. By that point Conrad had reached them and delivered a swift and brutal punch hard enough to send the man sprawling onto the ground.

After a quick glance to make sure the injured men were not going to attack, Conrad reached forward to grab Jennifer around the waist and haul her off of the ground. Jennifer struggled wildly, but was vastly out matched in strength. It amused him somewhat to see her flailing and know that she was going no where.

"Alright, darling," he grunted, shifting her so that she was slung over his shoulder, "time for some answers."

Ignoring her protests, Conrad carried her down the street, around a corner, and up the steps to his flat, conveniently now only one block away. Entering and kicking shut the door to his small utility suite, Conrad crossed to the cot that served as his bed and unceremoniously dropped Jennifer onto it.

She glared up at him, rubbing her shoulder that had knocked hard against the door frame on their way into the room. She was in it now, she thought. The look on his face silenced the protest forming in her throat. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and pursed his lips as his eyes raked over her.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked finally, unable to bare the silence any longer. 

"I don't know," he said, lifting one shoulder in a cold shrug. "It rather depends on you. Tell me why I shouldn't call the police and have you thrown into a vermin infested jail?"

“Why did you stop those men?” She demanded in return. 

“Because I wanted answers. You targeted me. Why?”

It was Jennifer’s turn to shrug, a fatalistic gesture. Really she didn’t know why she had bothered. She should have known after watching him take out the men in the bar that she was no match for him. It had been embarrassing how easily he had subdued her. 

“It was nothing personal,” she said, trying to keep her voice nonchalant. “I wanted money and saw that you had it. Isn’t that why most people commit thefts?”

”And what was the kiss then?” He asked, his pride not wanting to believe it was as simple as that. “A lovely consolation gift? Do you kiss all your marks after robbing them?”

”Before usually,” she lied with a smirk. “It makes men ridiculously stupid and much easier to fleece.”

”Is that what you were doing to the oily bastard in the bar? Oh yes, I noticed you. I wondered how he managed to find a woman so far out of his league.”

”He was supposed to be wealthy,” she said, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice. “If he had been, we wouldn’t be having this lovely chat.”

”Ah, so I was your second choice. You wound my ego.”

"Somehow I think you will survive," she said, unable to resist running her eyes up and down his impressive form.

"And will you? Why did those men want you dead?" he asked, taking a step closer to the bed, eyes clouding a bit with concern.

Damn, but why did she have to be so delicate looking? Conrad was hardly one to let appearances get the better of him, but if she had not just attempted to rob him twice in as many minutes he would not believe that the beautiful woman now strewn across his bed was anything other than an unfortunate victim herself. When the thug had pointed a gun at her in the street, his entire being had screamed out at him to stop it. By all rights she should inspire nothing but anger in him, and yes, that was there as well, but he was also fighting back an insistent urge to help her. Along with several other urges, a rogue part of his mind added, looking at the stripe of skin showing where her blouse was riding up above the waist of her skirt.

"They claim I owe them money," Jennifer said at last, reluctantly.

She would not show weakness. She flat out refused. It didn't matter that in that moment all she wanted to do was throw herself at the man, the first kind person she had encountered in what seemed like forever, and beg him for his help. She was a survivor, and she only and always depended on herself. She would not lower herself to playing the damsel in distress. Enough had been taken from her in the last months. She would not lose her pride as well.

"Is that why you tried to rob me? In order to pay them back?"

James hated the way his voice had gone softer, desperate to find an excuse for her theft. Had the kiss affected him that much?

"Hardly," she laughed bitterly. "The amount I took from you would not amount to a drop of what they hold me responsible for."

Why was it she found tears suddenly springing to her eyes? She had gone all this time without crying, at least not with real emotion. Fake tears for the sake of a mark were one thing, but the dampness clouding her eyes now was treacherously real.

"Then what? Tell me," he prompted, sitting down on the bed.

"There is flight, out of here and back to England," she explained, surrendering to the truth. "The only one scheduled for at least a week. No ID needed, only money for the pilot. It leaves at dawn. I had hoped to be on it and away from the likes of those lovely gentlemen you so helpfully dispatched. I doubt the price they have placed on my head will go unclaimed long enough for me to make the next departure."

"And there's no one else?" his eyes bored into hers, searching for a lie, another con, in her words and not finding one. "No one who could help you? A loan, perhaps?"

"I have spent the last month surviving, not making friends," she answered.

It had been a long month, full of deceit and theft. Going from one dive to the next in this filthy backwater looking for a mark to seduce. It was easy enough she had discovered. Bat her lashes, make conversation that sounded like promises while they bought her dinner, leave just before the need to deliver arose, whatever money she had liberated from their pockets secure on her person. Always careful to never visit the same location more than once while she looked for a way to escape. It was exhausting, but she had done it. She was so close to leaving. Why had she chosen this man to rob? Surely there was someone else in that dingy club that might have had a few hundred tucked away. 

"Why are you even here?" he asked, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you?" she asked back, challenging.

"I fought near here, during the war," he said, surprising both of them with his forthcoming answer. "I lost a friend, not far away. We never discovered his body. When the fighting ended, I came back, hoping against hope that given time I might discover him alive. A fools errand, as it turns out."

"Well, that's not fair," she smiled sadly.

"What?"

"A truthful answer. It rather puts me on the spot."

"You don't have to tell me."

He was tired, he realized. So tired of how difficult everything was. All of the emotions repressed, the memories locked away. 

"My brother was kidnapped," she said quickly, before she could change her mind. "From a school in a village not far away. My parents and I were workers there with a relief group; doctor, teacher, and... me. A group of desperate locals took him, along with a clutch of children. I think they had planned to sell them to a rebel group here. Two of the villagers, friends, agreed to help me, and we followed them outside the town. They weren't hard to find, I don't think they were very experienced at that sort of thing. When they went to bed, one of the men slipped in and freed the kids while the other stood guard with me. We got the children out, but as we were escaping they must have woken. I didn't see the shooter, just heard the shot and saw one of my friends drop. Dead I think. Another shot grazed my side and I was forced to hide, unable to run any more. At least the kids got away."

"What then?" his voice was a mere rasp.

"I hid, until the pain stopped. I won't lie to you, I am not a person used to violence. Were it you, I'm sure you would have just shrugged off the graze like a fly, but I am a bit of a wimp I'm afraid. It turned out to not be serious. I laid low for a few days, healing, then I made it back to the village, but by that it was too late. All of the foreigners had been shipped out."

"They left without you?" anger darkened Conrad's voice.

"They thought I was dead," she replied helplessly. “I figured the best thing to do was come back here, where there would be a chance to arrange for transport out. But when word got back to the syndicate who had planned to buy the children, they were furious. Claimed I had cost them a fortune they could have made selling them on the black market. They put a ridiculous price on my head, and I have been hiding, and scamming, ever since."

Conrad stared at the woman on his shoddy mattress, drawn despite his best efforts into her story. If she was scamming him, she deserved every award for her performance. If not... well, if not then she was the bravest woman he'd ever met.

"I didn't mean to burden you with all of that," Jennifer said with a weak smile. "It doesn't matter any way. I'll find a way out. I always do. Here's your money."

As Jennifer held the money out to him, Conrad's eyes never left her face. It was as if the two of them were frozen in a tableau on the ratty cot, neither of them willing to move first.

In the end, it was the tear that did it. One small tear ran down from her left eye, pausing in her long lashes, and it broke him. Before he knew how he had gotten there, Conrad had Jennifer in his arms. He had meant to be gentle, to soothe her after all she had been through, but the moment his lips met hers all of his best intentions flew out the dirt covered windows. 

Jennifer let the roll of bills drop from her hand unheeded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying the fingers of one hand in his short reddish gold locks while the other gripped his tautly muscled back. His own large paws began mapping her body, caressing every bit of her he could get his hands on. She moaned in regret as he tore his mouth away from hers, only feel his hot kiss on her neck as he pushed her hair out of the way. A tug of fabric had his shirt flying over his head, followed quickly by hers as they struggled to undress each other without pausing the exploration of lips, tongue, and teeth. 

"Wait," he panted, as she reached down to slip open his belt.

"Seriously?" she groaned, looking up at him with frustrated lust.

"I am leaving tomorrow," he grated out, amazed at his own restraint. "I don't know when, or even if, I will be back."

"I didn't think you were asking me to go steady," she laughed with a touch of hysteria. "I plan to be out of here as soon as I can manage, too."

"You're sure? That you want this?"

Eyes trained on his, Jennifer took his hand and brought it up the inside of her thigh, under her skirt, to feel the soaked state of her knickers. As Conrad's fingers brushed against the damp fabric he let out moan at the proof of her desire and slipped the thin fabric aside. Her back arched as he brushed over her folds, teasing her skillfully before pushing one long finger deep inside her.

"I can promise you almost nothing," he told her, voice heavy with lust, "but I do promise that I will make this very, _very_ good for you."

"Yes please," she breathed, moving shamelessly to get him deeper inside her.

With that, he tore his belt and jeans open, pushing them down his long legs and off to the floor, revealing the lack of underwear and the large, engorged cock straining beneath. Jennifer used the opportunity to wiggle out of her own undies, but didn't have the chance to devest herself of her skirt before she was pushed backwards onto the mattress with a strength that refused to be questioned.

"You remember the rules," he purred into her ear, nipping at the lobe. "Hands over your head. Don't move them an inch."

Jennifer whimpered, but did as he said, surrendering herself to his command as he ran his hands slowly down the entire length of her body, followed by an open mouth that seemed determined to devour everything in its path. He paused to pay particular attention to her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands with a grunt of satisfaction before suckling with gusto on one then the other. The whole while he licked and sucked at her nipples she could feel the press of his cock against her skin, pulsing every so often as he moaned out his appreciation of her. For all its demanding though he seemed content to focus his attention solely on her pleasure for the moment. Or her torment, Jennifer could not quite tell which. She only knew that her whole being was screaming to have his heavy cock inside of her.

"Patience, darling," he cooed, sensing her frustration. "All in good time."

With a chuckle at her groan, Conrad sank lower, his scruff making a rough trail across her abdomen. When he finally reached below her waist, he raised himself up just enough to spread her legs wide open, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her glistening pink sex, all on display for him. With a purr that sent shocks through her his head descended again and began the delicious work of seeing how long he could draw out her climb, teasing her with deep thrusts of his tongue alternated with quick flicks against her clit. He loved the way her soft mewls began to edge up towards full throated screams, and when she at last climaxed he reveled in the way her voice filled the room.

Jennifer was still in shock from the degree to which she had let herself go as she watched him, through a post orgasmic haze, make his way back up her body with a smile on her face.

"Conrad," he said as he licked his lips. "James. Feel free to use it next time."

"Next time?" she asked, mind not functioning.

James simply grinned evilly as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled a packet out of the drawer. Ripping it open with his teeth, he wasted no time sliding the condom onto his raging cock and thrusting hard into her very core.

"James!" she screamed, stunned by the way he filled up every last space inside her.

"That's a good girl," he nodded, beginning to rock slowly within her.

"Jennifer," she gasped, unable to get out her last name as he began moving in earnest in and out of her overwhelmed channel.

It was the last either of them said for a quite a stretch as words were replaced with grunts and moans as he laid siege to her body. It was all Jennifer could do to keep her hands from straying from where he had placed them, longing to dig her nails into his shoulders for purchase. When he brought his hand up on instinct to wrap around her throat and take complete control as he had done earlier in the evening, she thought she would explode. Another orgasm shook through her body and she did find herself shouting his name, along with a series of obscenities.

"Tired?" he asked, amused as he watched her chest rise and fall on the mattress when she came down.

"I can still keep up," she smiled, and he let out a sound midway between a groan and a sigh at the perfectness of her.

"Then hold on tight," he instructed, bringing her legs up to wrap around his neck and increasing his pace.

Incapable of holding back any longer, Conrad began to lose himself in the punishing rhythm and the intoxicating feel of the woman on the mattress beneath him. She was indeed keeping up with him, driving him on, and he would not have been anywhere else in that moment for the world.

"Jennifer," he gasped, face twisting as he neared his climax. "Oh, god, woman you are amazing. You feel so good, so perfect wrapped around me. Cum with me one more time, darling. Let me feel you, love."

And with three additional thrusts his felt his body go tight as he came with a primal force inside her, sending her tumbling over the brink as well.

***

She was never the best of flyers, but she was so relieved to be on the plane and headed back north that she didn't even mind the butterflies in her stomach as they gained altitude. If anything they were a welcome distraction from the other feelings, the ones she should really not be having at this moment.

She was going home. It was what she had worked and schemed for for the last month. She belonged in England, with her family. She knew that. She did not belong in a back water town in a remote section of Asia. 

She did not belong with him.

He had insisted on giving her the money, of course. Ignored her protests that he was not a mark, that she had not slept with him to secure funds. The look he had given her had been enough to shut her up. He was not a man who needed to pay for sex, and they both knew it.

They had rested for a bit before coming together again, in a more slow, languid fashion as they tried to memorize each other in the time they had left.

In the predawn light he had walked her quietly to the air strip, putting his own travel timing at risk to make sure she made it safely to her plane. Of course he had. Her hand in his had felt warm and secure, and she had allowed herself to put all the responsibility of making certain no one was following them on him. It was a luxury beyond all the others to feel such trust in another person. She had kissed him goodbye for not nearly long enough before the pilot had anxiously ushered her inside, and watched as his large form became smaller when they took off. He had stood there, unmoving, watching as she flew away.

Fighting back a wave of longing and regret, Jennifer reached into her pocket for the granola bar that she had stashed there. As she fished for the snack, she felt a piece of paper she did not remember placing there. Pulling it free, she saw that it was written on in a firm, bold hand.

_My darling Jennifer,_

_When you read this you will hopefully be safely on your way home. My thoughts go with you for unadventurous flight - you have had adventures enough for the time being. _

_For myself, I fear my adventures have just begun. I do not know what I am headed towards; it is literally uncharted waters to which I sail. I do not expect you to wait for me, but if I survive to make it back to civilization I will find you (please believe that this is no idle threat - tracking people is what I do) and do my utmost to convince you that I am deserving of an opportunity to know you better. You are the bravest, most shining soul I have ever encountered. As I said above, I have no expectations. You owe me nothing, and if nothing more comes of our meeting you will still have given me more than I ever expected. You have given me hope that there may be something to come home to. I will carry that with me always._

_Yours should you want me,_

_Captain James Conrad_

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having writers block on my Tom/Loki story, so as a palate cleanser I decided to write a lovely little one shot for my friend yespolkadotkitty on her man James Conrad! It ended up going a completely different direction than I anticipated, lol. Hope she and everyone else enjoys!


End file.
